


Diner talk

by BenjiTyler



Series: P.s I love you. [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiTyler/pseuds/BenjiTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diner talk

**Author's Note:**

> **So i didnt tag it but i wanted it to be known there is a blowjob while someone is sleeping so be aware of that before you read**  
> 10th in the p.s i love you series.  
> I know Mick is ooc.  
> These just seem to get longer.  
> *Yes the title is supposed to be Diner Talk and not Dinner talk.*  
> Some P.s i love you dialogue. I'm trying to fit it in as i can.  
> More will be to come.

Mickey awoke the next morning a little disoriented. He could feel a hard on pressing against his ass and for a moment he wa filled with fear. Did he fuck someone? Shit. He still loved Ian so it felt like cheating. That was until a second later everything came flooding back to him. Ian. Ian found him. Ian loved him. Ian, Ian, Ian.

He turned around as gentle as possible as to not wake Ian. Ian looked so peaceful sleeping. But he was definitely hard and definitely leaking a little bit of precum.

Mickey pecked Ian's lips lightly and then pulled the sheet off of them. He slowly pulled down Ian's boxers, licked the precum up and took Ian into his mouth as he settled between his legs.

He started swirling his tongue around the head and started sucking a little harder.

Mickey got almost all of Ian into his mouth before Ian started to lift his hips up subconsciously. Mickey snorted slightly and kept going. Once he was almost all the way in his mouth he relaxed his throat and started to deep throat Ian.

Ian started to wake at this sensation. He looked down and saw Mickey deep throating him. He almost came on the spot.

He laced his fingers through Mickey's hair which made Mickey look up. He pulled off Ian's cock with a pop.

“Good morning.” He said with a voice a bit ragged from sucking Ian's dick.

“Morning.” Ian said with a smile.  

Mickey went back down to swirl his tongue around the tip and then slide it right over the slit. Ian bucked his hips up fast at that.

“Like that, huh?”

Ian nodded quickly.

Mickey started luckily lightly again.

Ian wanted to ask him if he could fuck his mouth but he was nervous Mickey would call him weird and say no.

Mickey dragged his tongue over the slit again and Ian let it slip out.

“Can i fuck your mouth?” He asked as he went pink.

Mickey looked up at him.

Ian thought he was about to laugh at him but he didn't.

Mickey smiled and nodded.

Ian was a bit cautious he slowly put his hand on Mickey head and moved it up and down experimentally.

Mickey smiled at how gentle Ian was trying to be.

He knew Ian must have been nervous to ask, so he put his own hand over Ian's and moved it faster as to tell Ian it was okay.

Ian started moving Mickey's head faster without Mickey's help so Mickey pulled his own hand away.

Soon enough Ian was fucking his mouth fast and hard.

Both of them were thoroughly enjoying it.

Ian started feeling himself get closer and closer.

“Mickey.. Fuck. I’m close.” Ian started to loosen his hold on Mickey's head.

Mickey started sucking harder and swirling his tongue around Ian.

Ian was so close. So close.

Then Mickey ran his tongue over Ian's leaking slit a few times and it was all over. Ian was coming hard in Mickey's mouth.

Mickey swallowed and wiped his mouth with his hand.

He crawled back up the bed and kissed Ian.

Ian could feel Mickey's hard on rubbing up against his leg.

He broke the kiss and flipped Mickey onto his back and straddled him.

He ground down against it a few times then lifted up so he could take off Mickey's boxers.

He leaned down and kissed the older man one more time.

Mickey knew he wouldn't last long, while blowing Ian he almost came himself.

Ian reached down and grabbed Mickey's throbbing, red and leaking erection and started to stroke it.

He leaned down and sucked on the head while jerking it.

He rolled Mickey balls in his other hand.

He licked from Mickey balls to the tip of his penis a few times, he could already feel Mickey's body tightening. He let go of the brunettes balls and moved his hand down to Mickey's tight hole. Ian teased his hole for a little bit and then sunk a finger in while sucking on Mickey's cock.

It didn't take long. Mickey couldn't handle all the stimulation. He came down Ian's throat with a groan of “Ian”.

Ian leaned up and kissed Mickey.

They stayed like that for a few minutes then both their stomachs growled. They both laughed.

“C’mon man, let's get something to eat.”

They walked to the kitchen only to realize Mickey had no food, he was supposed to go food shopping after work yesterday.

“Well shit. Lets just go get something. I know this good little dinner down the street.”

“Sounds good.” Ian agreed.

They got dressed and Mickey grabbed his keys. Ian went to grab his bag but Mickey stopped him.

“Nah man, its fine, just leave it here.”

Ian nodded.

They still hadn't talked about what was going on. They needed to. Ian had to be back in 5 days. If Mickey didn't want him to stay, and he really didn't want to go back, like ever.

 

Once they’d gotten out of his apartment building Mickey lit up a cigarette and took a few puffs and automatically handed to over to Ian who took it gratefully.

The short walk that they had was done in silence just passing the cigarette back and fourth.

They got to the dinner and Mickey held open the door for Ian.

“Oh how sweet of you, dear.”

Mickey laughed.

“Fuck off man.”

Ian smiled.

It was nice to just be able to joke around freely.

They sat down and ordered their food.

When they were waiting Ian figured it’d be the best time to talk.

“So, um about last night..” Ian started off.

“What about last night?” Mickey asked.

“Did you mean it? You wanna try this again?” Ian asked nervous.

“Course i fucking meant it. Did you?”

“Yes.”

“So what's the problem then?” Mickey questioned.

“Well...” Ian didn't wanna bring it up but he had to. “Yesterday on the walk home you said we should go ‘home’... does that mean you want me to stay?” Ian asked somewhat hopeful.

Mickey looked at him for a minute.

 _“I want you to stay as long as you want to stay.”_ was Mickey's answer.

_“I only want to stay if you want me to stay.”_

God this conversation was getting confusing.

Fuck it Mickey figured.

“Look i said home because i want you to stay, in ways i wish i never left in the first place but i’m happy i did and i’m happy i’m here and i’m happy you’re here, alright? I don't want to force you to stay but i’ll be happy if you do.”

Ian felt like he might cry, this is what he always wanted.

He almost did, his eyes started to tear up but he didn't let them fall.

“Good, because i want to stay.”

“Good, now lets stop being a couple of fags.” Mickey said with a small laugh.

Ian snorted.

“Sorry to tell you Mick but i think having my dick up your ass already makes you a fag.”

Neither one of them had noticed the waitress was standing there with their food until Ian finished his sentence.

Mickey snorted.

Ian went pink.

She put down their food and hurried away.

“Think we traumatized her?” Mickey asked.

“Lets see how uncomfortable we can make her.” Ian said with a laugh.

Mickey nodded in agreement.

_-They ate their food and everytime she walked over to their table they automatically started saying things like “Did you like the new butt plug i bought you?” “Nah, wasn't big enough, i’m used to giant ginger dick.” and “How fast do you think we’d be thrown out of here if i just fucked you right on top of this table?” “Not fast enough, not fast enough.” and “I’m not waxing my asshole, no i don't care how much you’ll eat me out after, no.”  “C’mon Mick, please?”-_

Needless to say she looked at them with complete shock and horror every single time. By the time they walked out of there they were both sure she’d either quit or never serve them again from pure embarrassment.

They walked out of the diner laughing so hard they were brought to tears.

On their walk back to the apartment Mickey thought of something.

“Wait, what are you gonna tell your family if you stay here?”

“I don't know but i know i’m not going back.”

“Do they even know you left?”

“Yeah, i told them i was going to Florida with Mandy for spring break. Oh and by the way she says you’re an asshole but shes happy you’re safe.”

“Tell her i said she’s a cunt. How has she been?”

“Shes been okay. She helped me find you.”

“So she knows where i am?” Mickey started to panic a little.

“Calm down, Mick. She doesn't know exactly where just New Hampshire. Plus she won't tell anyone. Don't worry shes the only one who knows.”

Mickey visibly calmed down.

“Okay” he murmured.

“So when do they think you’re coming home?” Mickey asked.

“Uhm, about 5 days from now.”

“You’re gonna have to tell them you know.”

“Ugh. I don't want to. All they’re gonna do is try to convince me to come back.”

“I know but you have to tell them”

“Why, you never told any of us...”

“Yeah but you Gallaghers are all about love and shit. Its different.”

“Yeah well not lately. No one even notices i’m there anymore.”

“Well then they’re fucking idiots.  But you have to at least let one of them know you aren't coming back so they don't send out a runaway report or some shit.”

“I know, i will once its time to go back. I just wanna be able to relax with you for now until the shit storm comes down.”

“Okay.”

 

They sat in the apartment all day just fucking, eating pizza and watching movies. It was great.

 

**

4 days to go.

 

This time Ian woke Mickey up with a very enthusiastic blowjob that Mickey gave back just as good.

They went food shopping, making sure to get stuff Ian liked as well.

They went back to the apartment and put everything away when Ian pulled out his ipod and started blasting it around the living room.

He started singing it.

He was actually pretty good.

 _“Do all irishmen sing?”_ Mickey asked.

 _“Aha. Only the really well-hung ones.”_ Ian replied with a smirk.

“Can’t disagree with that.”

 

Later on they got into a small fight over something stupid.

 _“Oh yeah? Well why can’t i be the cute, carefree Irish guy who sings all the time? Huh?”_ Mickey questioned annoyed at Ian.

 _“Because you can’t sing without making dogs bark?”_ Ian said with a smirk.

Mickey promptly threw a shoe at Ian.

 

They made up shortly after.

 

**

 

3 days to go.

Mickey had to go back to work tomorrow. He was really not looking forward to it.

 

“Ugh, i don't wanna go back to work.”

“Then don't.”

Mickey snorted.

“Yeah well we need money to come in. And its not too bad i’ll just miss you.”

Ian smiled.

“I know i’ll miss you too, i’ll go out looking for jobs while you’re at work tomorrow. Okay?”

“Okay.”

 

**

 

2 days to go.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1am and im tired as hell so here is this. I'll be writing more.This got so long i had to end it on day 2. I'll try and write more soon. I'm gonna do a small piece from Mandy. That'll probably be next. Or after the next one. I'm not sure yet.  
> As long as i remember i'll try to make the p.s i love you dialogue in italics. (and the embassasing the waitress was not from p.s i love you i just put it in italics so it'd stick out. i laughed really hard writing that part.)


End file.
